


Danganronpa in Quarantine

by Blue34



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, RWBY, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue34/pseuds/Blue34
Summary: Danganronpa characters in Quarantine!(Monokuma, Usami, and the Monokubs are all humans)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Chihiro Fujisaki/Mineta Minoru, Enoshima Junko/Adam Taurus, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Hanamura Teruteru/Izzy, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yamada Hifumi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Yonaga Angie/Gwen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	1. Zoom Call

"Alright good morning everyone!" Usami said.

"Monomi! The kids are at it again!" Monokuma yelled.

"SHUT UP! I'M ON A ZOOM CALL!" Usami yelled.

The students blink and waited. "Alright any question?" Usami asked.

Kazuichi rise his hand and said "Miss how long before we can go back to normal?"

"It going to be a while Soda." Taka said.

"Did I asked you nerd?" Soda asked.

"HEY SHUT UP! THAT IS MY BOYFRIEND YOU ARE TALKING TO!" Mondo yelled.

Usami groan while Miu starting laughing. "Everyone please calm down." Usami said.

"MONOMI!" Monokuma yelled.

Usami groan and muted her self. Gonta was writing something and got Nekomaru's attention "Hey bug boy what are you doing?" Nekomaru asked.

"Oh Gonta is writing something about Kiyo." Gonta smile. Korekiyo blush and Akane said "Oooooo Kiyo is in love~."

Korekiyo cover his face and Makoto facepalm on the bed. "Please can we calm down?" Kyoko said.

"How? We are stuck in quarantine!" Kazuichi said. "WE ARE ALL GOING MAD!"

Kyoko blink and facepalm. Teruteru sigh and said "I'm going cook something." Teruteru turn off the camera and left. "Teruteru?" Kokichi asked. "Hello? Wow he is actually gone."

"Yep." Shuichi said.

Usami came back and said "Alright back to class. Lets just- Wait where is Teruteru?"

"He's cooking some food." Kiibo said.

Usami groan and Monokuma said "So what are we doing?"

"Zoom call." Mukuro said.

"This was a bad idea." Sayaka said.

"I can agree." Sakura said.

Usami muted herself and the two argued. "Who want to leave?" Himiko asked.

"Us!" Everyone said.

Everyone left. Even Taka left. Teruteru came back and saw everyone gone. "Bye Ms. Usami." Teruteru said. Teruteru left the call and Usami groan. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH MONOKUMA!"

"And I love you too Monomi." Monokuma said.

"Our dad is weird." Monophanie said. 

The other four nod in agreement while the two kept fighting.


	2. Zoom Call part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to the Zoom Call

Usami staring the zoom call and all of the students arrived.

"Makoto please start off the class." Usami said.

"Why me miss?" Makoto asked.

"Just get over with it Naegi." Byakuya said.

"Babe chill." Makoto said. "Drink your morning coffee."

"Fine." Byakuya said. Byakuya grab his coffee and drink it.

Aoi sigh and said "Great. Zoom call 2.0." 

"Yep. Why are having these again?" Sakura asked.

"Monokuma is out with the kids. So I have the house to mine self." Usami answer.

Aoi sigh and Sakura said "Can't wait for class to end. Byway Hina how is your brother?"

"Good." Aoi said. "Been annoy-."

"Hey sis. Mom want to take the trash out." Yuta said.

"Get out Yuta! I'm on a zoom call." Aoi said.

Everyone waited and Yuta left. "Please muted next time." Celestia said.

"We don't want to hear that." Kyoko said.

Celestia smile and Chihiro said "Can we get through class for once?"

"I agree with Chihiro! I want to get these over with so me and him can go back playing Animal Crossing!" Hifumi said.

"Animal crossing?" Junko asked. "Seriously?"

"Junko! When is your class over? I wanna watch these new Disney movie!"

"Who is that?" Sayaka asked.

"Her stupid boyfriend! He lived with us." Mukuro said.

"I feel bad." Sayaka said. 

"Story for my life!" Mukuro yelled.

"Mukuro!" Junko said. "P.S. his name is Adam Taurus. She turn the computer to show Adam. "Hey."

"New babe?" Toko asked. "Wow lucky."

"What about Komaru?" Leon asked.

"Babe chill." Hiro said.

Mondo froze and yelled "YOU TWO ARE DATING?!"

"Surprise." Kiyotaka said.

Hajime and Nagito sigh and Hajime said "Can we calm down?"

"Never!" Akane yelled. "Is that right couch?"

"Yep!" Nekomaru said.

"Weirdo." Nagito said.

"I am dating you." Hajime said.

"Yeah Nagito." Akane said.

Usami groan and rub her eyes. "Today is weird." Twogami said.

"Ms. Usami?" Chiaki asked.

"Are you okay?" Sonia asked.

Usami rub her eyes and said "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Peko asked.

"If she said she's fine, she's fine." Fuyuhiko said.

"I am so done with these class." Kazuichi said.

Gundham sigh and said "I agree with the shark mortal."

"CAN WE JUST LEAVE!?" Hiyoko yelled.

"Hiyoko calm down dear." Mahiru said.

"But it taking so long!" Hiyoko said.

"I know but please be calm." Mahiru said. Hiyoko cross her arms. Ibuki then type in the chat "So are we here for no reason?"

"Ibuki you know you can unmute." Mikan said.

"She can't. Her mic is broke." Junko said.

Teruteru turn and said "Izzy please don't burn the kitchen."

"Who's Izzy?" Kaede asked.

"Izzy is my new girlfriend. From that show. What was it call?" Teruteru said.

"Total Drama? Gwen is my girlfriend." Angie said.

"Yes thank you!" Teruteru said.

Korekiyo left the class and text Gonta. 

K: Let me know when you are out of class.

"Where is Kiyo?" Usami asked.

"He left." Gonta said. "Gonta need to check on Kiyo." Gonta left the call and Usami hited her head on the table.

"I think she is done." Himiko said.

"Yep." Tenko said.

"Finally. Someone who agree." Rantaro said.

"I see you have quarantine hair." Kaede said.

"Thanks for now knowing my hair is like these." Rantaro said.

Kiibo sigh and said "Miu, Monotaro is here. Come over and help."

"ALRIGHT!" Miu said. "BYE LOSERS!"

Kiibo and Miu left the class and Maki said "I'm leaving. Kaito you leaving and we can watch a movie together on call?"

"Heck yeah!" Kaito said. The two left and Tsumugi tap her fingers. "Hifumi send me a invite." She said.

"Of course my queen." Hifumi said.

"Peace." Chihiro said. The three left and Ryoma said "I guess it time to go. Thank god."

"Class is going no where so finally." Kirumi said.

"Wait no one is leaving! Please-." Usami try to butt in.

Ryoma held in a peace sign and said "See you later guys."

"Goodbye friends." Kirumi said.

The two left and Kokichi said "Shuichi. What the heck is happing?"

"People are leaving." Shuichi said. "Lets go." 

The two left and everyone began leaving. "Sorry that Zoom call didn't go well." Taka said. Everyone was gone and Usami hang up too. Monokuma came through the door and Usami scream. "I HATED THIS VIRIUS!"

Monokuma drop the food on the table and ran to his room.


	3. Usami is done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Usami after the Zoom Call

"Hey Monomi." Monokuma said.

"I'M SO DONE!" Usami yelled. "WHEN IS THESE STUPID VIRUS GOING TO BE OVER!?"

Monokuma was hearing Usami screaming and smirk. "Monodam call up the students."

Monodam call the students and Monokid said "Aunt finally snap."

"Yep." Monophanie said.

"Agree." Monosuke said.

"This is funny." Monotaro said.

Monokuma smirk and said "Any question?"

"Can we leave?" Angie asked.

"Fine." Monokuma said.

The students left and Monokuma pat Usami's back. "Hey sis. Calm down."

Usami glare at him and Monokuma smirk.


	4. Yasuhiro's pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuhiro during quarantine with pets.

Yasuhiro was done with his Zoom call and saw his ferret walking to his bed. "Hey Donnie." He pick up his ferret and pet him. Then he saw his other ferret and pick her up. "Hello Clara. You two are so cute."

His hear his phone and pick it up. "Hey Leon."

"Hey babe I'm bored." Leon said.

"Well we can facetime each other and talk." Yasuhiro said.

"Okay." Leon said. "You have the ferret?" 

"Yep." Yasuhiro said.


	5. Yasuhiro's pets part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two!

"Alright. Hiro! What is the answer?" Usami asked.

"Huh? Um...." Hiro thought when Donnie and Clara went up his to his lap. 

"Hiro?" Makoto asked "Are those ferrets?"

"Yes that is Donnie and Clara." Leon said.

Hiro smile and remove the two ferrets off his lap and said "I got two more actually! Leo and Lizzy." 

Leon hit his head on the desk and Usami said "Hiro the answer."

"Oh! Um..... I forgot." He said.

Usami rub her eyes and Hiro went up and grab two more ferrets and lay them down. "Why? Why did you buy two more?" Leon asked.

"You have ferrets?" Ryoma asked. "Cool man."

"Thanks Ryoma!" Hiro yelled.

Leon sigh and Usami left the meeting.


	6. Gonta x Korekiyo

"Alright class-." Usami said.

"Okay Gonta! Just tell Kiyo how he is Gonta's true love. That he is nice, pretty, and Gonta will help with Kiyo." Gonta said.

"Huh? Gonta?" Ibuki said.

"Yes Ibuki?" Gonta asked.

"Your unmuted. We hear you." Ibuki said.

Gonta look at Korekiyo who was turning to a tomato. Gonta blush and cover his face. "Never can have a normal class!" Usami yelled.

"But it is love time!" Ibuki yelled.

"I can agree with the music mortal." Gundham said.

Korekiyo turn off his camera and Gonta smile.


	7. Zoom Call part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3!

Usami open the meeting and everyone cover their ears. "HEY MONOMI! I GOT A NEW MIC!" Ibuki yelled.

"Please mute." Usami said.

Ibuki shrug and muted. "Wow she actually listen." Akane said.

Nekomaru join the meeting and Monomi said "Why are you late?"

"I was late by a minute. Plus I had to use the bathroom." Nekomaru said.

"Still late." Monomi said.

Nekomaru sigh and Gonta saw Korekiyo sleeping. "Kiyo?" Monomi asked. 

"Kiyo?" Gonta asked "You are in class."

Kiyo woke up and sigh. He left the class and Monomi sigh. "You know what? Bye." 

Monomi hang up and left. Nekomaru blink and hear a ding. Nekomaru pick up his phone and saw a text from Akane. Nekomaru smile and answer the text.


	8. Pros and Cons about online school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Leon, Hifumi, Fuyuhiko, Nagito, Kazuichi, and Ryoma as your host!  
> Plus Komaru and Yuta.

"WHY WE HAVE HOMEWORK!? We have school online and there homework!" Leon yelled.

"I know I hate it too." Hifumi said.

"Are we in this call to complain about homework?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I have an idea! You can talk about pros and cons about this." Nagito said.

"Great idea Nagito." Leon said.

"I think it stupid but I will play along." Ryoma said.

Kazuichi then said "First con, homework."

"100%." Hifumi said. "Second con, long meeting."

"WE NEVER HAVE MEETING!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"But when we do they go bad." Kazuichi said.

"Third con, we need our camera on." Ryoma said.

"Why is that an issue?" Nagito asked.

"I hate my camera on." Ryoma said. "It feel like I'm being watch. I have cats looking at me so I don't need 46 childern staring at me."

"Hello?" Yuta asked. "Finally got to the meeting!"

"Hey Y!" Kazuichi said.

"Sup K." Yuta said. "What we talking about?"

"Pros and Cons about online school." Hifumi said.

"COOL!" Komaru yelled.

"Wait how did you find-." Leon yelled.

"Makoto." Komaru said.

"Of course." Leon said.

Yuta grab his list and said "Okay first pro, able to wear what whatever you want."

"I can agree." Kazuichi said. "Second pro, when you have cancel meeting. They are the best."

"Agree. Third pro, kids can actually learn the materials." Komaru said.

"I can agree to that." Leon said.

"YUTA/KOMARU!" 

"Got to go!" Yuta yelled.

"Bye!" Komaru yelled.

"End this." Fuyuhiko said.

"Alright.... Bye guys." Leon said.

"Bye." Everyone else said.


	9. Hiyoko is now the teacher

"Alright class today we are-." Usami started.

"MISS! I need help with the homework." Hiyoko said.

"Oh! Of course. Let me give you the power to share." Usami said. "Alright. You now have the power."

"Thanks miss." Hiyoko said. Hiyoko turn off her camera and smirks. She then kick her out. She put her camera back on and said "Class. Ms. Usami has left."

"Hiyoko!" Mahiru said. "Seriously?"

"#nonguilty!" Hiyoko said.

"Of course." Mahiru said.

"So we have class or not?" Nekomaru asked.

"Probably not." Akane said.

"Great." Nekomaru said.

"And I thought Snow White was bad." Akane said.

"HEY SHUT UP! SNOW WHITE WAS ONE OF THE ORIGINAL PRINCESS!" Kazuichi said.

"Kazuichi, your doing it again." Fuyuhiko said.

"I'M SAYING SHE WAS IMPORTANT LIKE THE OTHER PRINCESS!" Kazuichi yelled.

"I agree with him." Nagito said.

"Not you too." Fuyuhiko said.

Nagito said "But it is right. Without her Disney princess wouldn't be here." Nagito said.

"SHUT UP!" Mikan yelled.

Everyone blink and Ibuki said "She kinda in a bad mood."

"GEEZ YOU BOYS ARE IDOITS! TENKO WAS RIGHT!" Mikan yelled.

"Nevermind, really bad mood." Ibuki said.

"Class is over." Hiyoko said. "Mahiru stay at the end, everyone else left." 

"Alright." Gundham said.

They left and Mahiru smiles. "Love you." Hiyoko said.

"You too." Mahiru said.

The two left and enjoy the rest of the day.


End file.
